smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Poopy Butt's Revenge!
"Poopy Butt's Revenge!" is a story released by MarioFan2009 in January 2019. Poopy Butt is tired of being treated like crap so he decides to take his anger on the world which does not go too well. CHAPTER 1: POOPY ESCAPES! WARNING: This story may have some violence and swearing. NOTICE: This takes place after "Jeffy's Bad Dog!". It starts off with Mario on the couch while Poopy Butt (in his evil form) is growling at him. Mario: Poopy stop it! Poopy Butt: (Growls even harder at him) Mario: Ugh! Just stop you stupid dog! Jeffy then comes in. Jeffy: Hey daddy what doing? Mario: Jeffy can you get your dog off of me? He keeps screaming in my face! Jeffy: Sure thing daddy! Come on Poopy Butt! Poopy Butt bites Jeffy's hand in anger. Jeffy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Mario: Jeffy are you ok?! Jeffy: NO I'M NOT DADDY!! POOPY BUTT IS HIGH AS FUCK TO THINK HE CAN JUST BITE ME!! Mario: Ugh! I will get rid of him Jeffy you can go downstairs. Jeffy: Ok daddy! Jeffy leaves the room. Mario: Stupid dog! What the hell is wrong with you?! Why would you bite Jeffy?! Poopy Butt: (Growls louder) Mario: That's it! You are going to time out! Mario drags Poopy Butt to the corner. Mario then drops Poopy Butt in the spot. Poopy Butt: (Makes gross noises) Mario: Shut it Poopy Butt! You are staying in the corner until you behave! Don't think about leaving until 5 minutes are up! Mario then leaves Poopy Butt while he is still making gross noises. Poopy Butt is seen moving frantically while paralyzed. Mario: (Sigh) I guess it's time for bed. Jeffy! Come on let's get you to bed! It cuts to Jeffy's room. Mario: Alright Jeffy, I hope you are ready for bed! Jeffy: Yeah I am daddy! Mario: Alright Jeffy! See you in the morning! Jeffy: Goodnight daddy! Mario leaves the room and turns off the light. Mario: Alright, guess it is time for some beauty sleep! (He goes to his room, turns off the light, tucks himself in and turns off his lamp) Mario is seen fast asleep. It cuts back to Poopy Butt still shaking around. Poopy Butt: (Makes growling noises) He is obviously scared of the dark. Poopy Butt tries to get out of there by moving with his head. It cuts to him on the stairs. Suddenly, he then falls from them! Poopy Butt is seen on the ground and he wakes up from the fall. Poopy Butt: (Makes gross noises) It is then shown that he is not paralyzed anymore! Poopy Butt: (Makes excited noises and leaves the house) It then shows morning time. It cuts to Jeffy in his room. Jeffy then wakes up. Jeffy: Oh boy! It's morning time again! Mario is seen on the couch and Jeffy comes in. Jeffy: Hey daddy what doing? Mario: Hey Jeffy would you like something to eat? Jeffy: Where is Poopy Butt? Mario: Oh I put him in cor--- what the? Where did he go? Jeffy: I don't know daddy. Mario: Maybe he just went somewhere around the house. Anyways, would you like anything to eat? Jeffy: Pudding. Mario: What? Jeffy: Pudding. Mario: We don't have pudding but we may have chocolate cake. Jeffy: Ok daddy! Mario: Lets go downstairs and see what else is there. Jeffy: Alright daddy. It cuts back to outside of the house where Poopy Butt is seen. Poopy Butt: (Makes evil growling noises) He then sees his first victims: Tari and Meggy. Poopy Butt: (Evil laughter) Meggy: So how was yesterday? Tari: I spent my night by playing the new super smash kick each other in ass bros game! It was good unlike the other 2. Meggy: Cool! I was jus--- Suddenly Poopy Butt comes in starts barking at them. Tari: What th--- Poopy Butt: Woof woof!! Tari: Awwwww! It's a doggo! Poopy Butt: (Growls) Woof woof! Meggy then finds a stick. Meggy: Hmmmmm... Poopy Butt barks at them more until Meggy grabs a stick. Meggy: Here boy! Go get it! Go get the stick! Poopy Butt then gets excited by looking at the stick. Meggy then throws the stick but by accident: Past cars that are passing through! Poopy Butt then starts running to get the stick. Meggy: Oh no... what have I done... Tari: DOGGO NOOO!!! Poopy Butt is seen going through the traffic but isn't seen... Tari: No... it can't be... Poopy Butt however, comes back with the stick alive. Meggy: HOW?! Poopy Butt drops the stick from his mouth. Meggy: Again? No no no no no.... nope. I ain't getting you killed... Poopy Butt: (Makes sad whimpering) Tari: I will do it. But instead, I will watch my aim! Meggy: Ok. Thanks Tari! Tari: Anytime! (Throws the stick) Poopy Butt is seen going throw a bush to get the stick. Poopy Butt comes back with the stick in his mouth but however, a bulldog is holding him. Tari: Uhhhhhhh... Bulldog: Does this belong to you?! (Throws Poopy Butt on the ground) Poopy Butt is seen very dizzy. Bulldog: Control your stupid dog madame! The Bulldog leaves angered. Poopy Butt barks at the Bulldog. Tari: Sorry doggo, we gotta get going! Bye! See you soon. Poopy Butt: Woof! They both then leave. Poopy Butt then suddenly remembers that his personality was supposed to be evil. Not joyful, meaningful or playful. Poopy Butt gets furiously angered by this and from his mouth: breaks the stick in by his bare teeth. Poopy Butt looks back at them and charges from all speed until he turns into a fireball. Poopy Butt runs at a blast passing them. Meggy: Woah! Tari: What was that?! Suddenly, loud crashes are heard and throughout the scenery, a house's wall has been broken through, (inside a couch has been destroyed, some of the stairs are missing and the kitchen's wall has been broken through) trees have been thorn down, a bush has a very big hole in it, and 5-9 trees are all patched together on each other. Poopy Butt then comes out with a surprised face. He looks at all of the trees. Poopy Butt: (Laughs) Poopy Butt then remembers what he needs to do. Poopy Butt: Woof woof! He comes out of the trees and starts to look for a new victim and forgets about Tari and Meggy. CHAPTER 2: DOG BREAK IN Poopy Butt is seen going through bushes. He then sees Sunny Funny passing by. Poopy Butt: (Evil laughter) Poopy Butt then starts barking at her. Sunny Funny: What the heck? Poopy Butt: Woof woof woof! (Growls at her) Sunny Funny: Is that Poopy Butt? Poopy Butt keeps barking at her. Sunny Funny does not think much of it and leaves. Poopy Butt then feels humiliated because he did not receive much attention. Poopy Butt: (Growls) Sunny Funny is seen walking to her home with Poopy Butt sneakily stalking her from behind. Poopy Butt is looking at her by every move. Suddenly Sunny goes through a huge crowd and Poopy Butt is confused. Poopy Butt is angered at this and starts going through the crowd and starts biting everyone who keeps getting in his way. Woman 5: OUCH! I think something is biting me! Man 3: My shirt is being pulled! Woman 9: My shoelaces are untied! Sunny Funny: Hmm... strange crowd... Poopy Butt looks at her from behind the crowd. More people get in his way and he bites with all of his might. Man 7: YEOOOOWWWWW!!! Sunny Funny: What the hell?! Man 2: My ass has bite marks!! Sunny Funny: (Giggles) Woman 4: Where is my bag?! Sunny Funny leaves the crowd and goes home. Poopy Butt also makes his way out and finds her in the distance only to follow her. Man 8: That is the dog who was annoying us! Woman 7: Get it! They all start chasing Poopy Butt. Poopy Butt: YIPPEE!!! (Runs off) Poopy Butt jumps on Sunny Funny's shoulder. Sunny Funny: Hey! What th--- (sees the crowd running at her) AHHH!! (Runs off and hides in a bush) The crowd is seen running off with loud footsteps being heard. Sunny Funny sees them run off. Sunny Funny: Phew... what the hell was gone into them?! Goodness people must be mad about something... Sunny Funny gets out of the bush and leaves. Poopy Butt's eyes are seen and he spots Sunny Funny again. Poopy Butt: (Starts to think how to properly stalk Sunny) He then finds a knife on the ground for some reason... Poopy Butt then gets nasty idea... At Sunny Funny's home... Poopy Butt is seen entering through a window. He is seen with a knife ready to attack anyone. Sunny Funny is seen downstairs looking at her family photos. Poopy Butt is seen coming downstairs with a menacing look. Sunny Funny: Oh dad... I wish you where here with me right... Poopy Butt then freezes to see what is going on. Sunny Funny: I just got a new home today. I met some very good friends. I love you dad. My brother and dad are both gone because of those dirty vandals... Poopy Butt hears all of this and his ears drop. Sunny Funny: I hate Onion Cream... I wish I got to kill him for what he had done... (starts crying) Poopy Butt is seen with tears coming from his eyes. Poopy Butt then shakes out of it and goes back to his evil way. Sunny Funny: Love you both. Stay safe in heaven... She puts the photo back on the shelf and sits down on the couch. Poopy Butt is seen behind the couch with red and black eyes with a angered look. It cuts to Jeffy looking for his dog in his house. Jeffy: Poopy Butt, Poopy Butt... where are you Shitass? Poopy Butt? It cuts back to Sunny Funny's house. Poopy Butt then swings his knife on Sunny Funny only to cut one of her flower petals. Sunny Funny: What? She looks up and the first thing she sees is red eyes and a brown face. Sunny Funny: AHHHHHH! HELP!! She runs off to the kitchen. Poopy Butt starts chasing her. She grabs the phone and calls the police. Brooklyn T. Guy: 911 what's your emergency? Sunny Flower: My house has been broken in! Please help! Brooklyn T. Guy: Ok mam! I am coming as soon as possible! Poopy Butt is seen climbing out the window. Poopy Butt: (Evil laughing) ???: ��Some Sunday morning, it's gotta be a day!�� Poopy Butt: Huh? Poopy Butt sees a green female-like figure walking joyfully and going home. Poopy Butt: Oooooo! (He has a very evil grin and starts to stalk her) The green female figure goes to her house and closes the door. Poopy Butt is seen with a evil smile across his face. CHAPTER 3: CHANGEAROO Poopy Butt is seen going around a corner. He opens up a window but to see a net around it. Poopy Butt: Hmmmm... He remembers that he has a knife in his hands. He takes the knife and cuts the window net in half. Poopy Butt enters the house and sneaks around. He sees the green female figure humming in the kitchen while washing her dishes. He looks around and sneaks behind a wall undetected. This time, he goes all out and starts barking at her from behind. The green figure looks about and is shocked to see a dog in her house. ???: What in the? Poopy Butt: Woof woof woof!! ???: Oh, it's just a dog! How did it get in here? My door was closed! Poopy Butt: (Growls) ???: You must be hungry eh? Poopy Butt then makes a confused face and nods his head left and right. ???: Oh. Then what are you doing here? Poopy Butt: Woof woof. ???: Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Chloroplast! Poopy Butt: Woof. (Points at her front) Chloroplast: Oh this? This is just my dark green armor to protect me from intruders! Luckily your just a dog. I am not that sensitive Poopy Butt: (Makes a happy face and sticks his tongue out in excitement) Chloroplast: You must be lost. Do you have a owner? Poopy Butt has completely forgotten about his owner when he was bashed through trees and bushes and constant running. Chloroplast: No? I guess you can stay here for the night and we will find your owner tomorrow! Poopy Butt gets excited. Later... Jeffy: Daddy I can't find Poopy Butt anywhere! Mario: Really?? Jeffy: Yeah, I think he ran away! Mario: That is not possible Jeffy! The door is always locked and your dog can't reach the door! Jeffy: I think we should put some posters of Poopy Butt. Mario: (Sigh) Ok, hopefully. But I am not sure he ran away... It cuts back to Chloroplast's house. Chloroplast: So, what would you like to do. Poopy Butt: Woof woof! (Goes and find a stick) He looks all over the place for a stick and finds a kitchen table's leg. Poopy Butt bites hard rips the table's leg causing the table to collapse. Poopy Butt: Woof! (Shows her the stick) Chloroplast: Where did you find that? Poopy Butt nods his head downstairs. Chloroplast: Uh oh... She goes downstairs and goes into the kitchen to find a collapsed table. Chloroplast: No you didn't... Poopy Butt nods his head up and down. Chloroplast: (Facepalms) Ugh! Now I will have to get this fixed! Poopy Butt drops the stick. Chloroplast: For me? Thank you! She fixes up the table with tape and glue. Chloroplast: There we go! Just don't do that again... let's go find something else to do! Poopy Butt: Woof! Chloroplast: Alr--- (Yawns) Welp. I am starting to get tired! Lets go get some sleep! Poopy Butt: Woof. Chloroplast: I know. We can play tomorrow! Come now! Poopy Butt and Chloroplast go upstairs. Chloroplast goes into her room and Poopy Butt follows. She tucks herself into bed. Chloroplast: Nighty night! Chloroplast is fast asleep. It cuts back to Mario and Jeffy setting posters of Poopy Butt to the public. Jeffy: Gee daddy! I hope this works! Mario: Yeah me too... It cuts directly back to Poopy Butt. Poopy Butt is about to go to sleep but then he realizes what he has done. Poopy Butt's eyes turn red, white and black and goes furiously mad meaning he is gone back to evil mode. He goes downstairs and gets knife. Poopy Butt: Muhahahahahahaha!!! He goes silently back to Chloroplast's room with a evil grin. Chloroplast is fast asleep while Poopy Butt is seen going near her bed and raising the knife up in the air. Suddenly, by looking at her face, his eyes go back to normal and he starts thinking of what she has done for him. He remembers how he met her and how she allowed him to stay in her home. He also remembers that she was playful and joyful. Poopy Butt silently goes downstairs and puts the knife away. He closes Chloroplast's door and goes downstairs. There he is seen with a sad face and start saying brushing to tears. Poopy Butt: (Cries) I can't do it!! No! I can't! Not even a bit!! NO! (Cries even harder) AHHHHH!! I CAAAAN'T!!!! NO I CAN'T. After a few minutes of whimpering and crying, he goes to sleep and tries to forget what he has been trying to do. He then gets a dream about Jeffy and Mario and his memories together with them. The next morning... Poopy Butt suddenly wakes up. Poopy Butt: What? Ah ha! I remember now! I remember my family! Jeffy! He quickly runs upstairs and wakes up Chloroplast. Poopy Butt: Chloroplast wake up! I remember who my owner was! He was a blue helmet kid and went uh uh! I also remember his dad! He wears a red hat! Chloroplast: What the heck?! You can talk?! Poopy Butt: Yeah I can! Chloroplast: Eek! Anyways, thank for telling me about your owner! Let's go and try finding him! They go outside and see posters of Poopy Butt along with the phone number. Chloroplast: I guess I found a solution to the problem! Gets out her phone and dials the phone number on the poster. Mario: Hello? Chloroplast: Good morning, I have your pet dog! Mario: Wh-- really?! Chloroplast: Yeah I do! Mario: Who are you? Chloroplast: I am Chloroplast. I found your dog inside my house. Mario: What the heck?! Ok! Just come to my house it is blue and has triangle shape somewhere! Chloroplast: Ok! She hangs up. Chloroplast: Come on dog! Let's go! A doorbell ring is heard. Mario goes to answer the door. Mario: AHH! Who are you?! Chloroplast: Chill. I am just a green gem. Mario: Where you the one that called me? Chloroplast: Yes! Mario: Oh. Where is Poopy Butt? Chloroplast: Wwwhat? That's his name?! Mario: Yes! Chloroplast: Why would you name him that?! Mario: It was my son... Chloroplast: Oh... He is next to me. Mario: Poopy Butt? Poopy Butt: Woof! Mario: It's you! Where have you been? Poopy Butt: Outside. Mario: WHAT?! He can talk?! Chloroplast: Yeah, he talked to me... Mario: Wow... Chloroplast: Anyways, I will see you later! Mario: Thank you so much for finding the dog! Chloroplast: Anytime! Goodbye! Mario: Bye! Mario closes the door. Mario: Oh my God! Poopy Butt who was that! Poopy Butt: A nice beautiful lady. Mario: YOU CAN TALK?! HOW?! Poopy Butt: I started talking yesterday! Mario: Oh my goodness! Jeffy! Jeffy: Yes da-- (Gasp) POOPY BUTT!!! POOPY I MISSED YOU!! Poopy Butt: I missed you too Jeffy! Jeffy: AHHHHH! HE CAN TALK?! Poopy Butt: Yeah I can! Jeffy: Poopy Butt can talk daddy! Mario: I know! He can! Jeffy: Poopy! Let's go downstairs and play! Poopy Butt: Alright! They both go downstairs and it fades out. THE END! Trivia * Poopy Butt for some reason talks in this episode hence proving he has dialogue. * This is the third chapter story released by MarioFan2009. * This marks the first appearance of Chloroplast. * This is the first chapter story to only have 3 chapters. Category:From 2019 Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Chloroplast Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Poopy Butt Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Bulldog Episodes Category:Story Category:Sad episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:SML Movies Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Mini Series